


Cherished Moments

by Talon88



Category: Star Wars Legends - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 19:29:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17814110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talon88/pseuds/Talon88
Summary: This is my response to a Clue Challenge.  I was given a place, person and action to write about, which was: Han Solo, petting a pittin, and Coruscant.This is another sappy little one-shot.





	Cherished Moments

Han watched his granddaughter picked up and pet the furry yellow pittin that they had seen in the pet store window. She was inside the upper level Coruscanti store cradling the animal in the crook of one arm as she gently ran her free hand down the creature's soft fur. Seeing his granddaughter's love for animals always choked Han up. Jacen, Allana's late father, loved all animals when he was a boy. Allana had her mother's looks, with her red hair and gray eyes, but her personality was so much like Jacen's—before the war, before the torture, the darkside and then death.

After Chewie's demise Han had cursed at the galaxy, the Force and any Gods he could think of for taking away his oldest friend. He thought he would never experience such heart wrenching pain. He was wrong.

He shouldn't have retreated into a shell and blocked everybody out. He shouldn't have left to fly around the galaxy and wallow in his pain, because the galaxy wasn't finished with him yet. He cursed at the universe thinking he couldn't possibly feel more pain, and the galaxy cursed him back.

His youngest son died a horrible death. His oldest son was captured and tortured. When the war ended he tried to make things better, but the galaxy wouldn't have it. Jacen turned to the darkside and his own sister was forced to hunt him down and killed him like a rabid nek dog.

After that, Han stopped cursing the universe. It had taught him a powerful lesson. He should dwell less on his losses and cherish the things that remained…because you never know when they will be gone. He now kept what was dear to him close to his heart and that was his granddaughter Allana, his daughter Jaina and Leia, his wife and love of his life.

"Can we buy her, grandpa?" Allana asked pulling him out of his musings.

He gave Allana a soft smile. "What about Anji?" he asked, referring to Allana's pet Nexu who was a fully grown animal now and quite capable of gobbling down this precious pittin in one bite.

Allana looked puzzled. "What about Anji? Don't you think she would like a friend to play with?"

Han chuckled to himself. He was thinking,  _'Sure if you mean Anji would like to play with her food prior to eating.'_  Han reached out and pet the small animal. "Allana, Anji is a predator. Her instinct is to eat small animals like this. You wouldn't want to bring the pittin home only to see it eaten, do you?"

Her eyes went wide as she shook her head. "No," she said softly. "I've seen too many things die already."

Han bit his bottom lip to keep it from trembling as he wiped a tear from his eye. He gently removed the animal from Allana's arms and put it back in the display window. He then reached down and took his granddaughter's hand in his. "Let's go to the arcade and ride the flight simulators. I'll let you drive."

Allana smiled widely. "Can I turn off the gravity compensator?"

Han's smile slipped a little. The last time she did that she promptly put the simulator in a triple barrel role that almost had Han becoming reacquainted with his breakfast. He didn't look forward to putting his equilibrium into a tailspin, but these opportunities to be together might not last forever. He smiled at Allana and squeezed her hand. "Sure, that sounds like fun."

**Author's Note:**

> I remember writing this after I brought my son to the Washington DC Air and Space Museum. If you ever go there do the flight simulators. My son got that thing spinning and I thought I was going to puke. lol!


End file.
